


Fare Thee Well

by Karenina



Series: Sophie x Cullen Rutherford (modern au) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenina/pseuds/Karenina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I wish I hate you. (modern AU, the same where my Inquisitor have a Prosthetic arm)<br/>Word: Saudade - “Saudade” is an untranslatable Portuguese word. It’s my favourite from Portuguese. It was once described as “the love that remains” after someone is gone, the recollection of feelings, places or experiences that may or may never come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draccon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draccon/gifts).



> there one music which goes together with:[ Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJxsTq4brTM)

_Sopherl,_

I’m writing to you, for when I want to remember this history, have where to find it. With the ease of messages, the art of letter writing is lost by the timelines. But they're some things that should ne'er die completely. This is one of them. That's why I write to you.

It looks like you’re right. Life even has been going through us mercilessly. The marks still and the time is irreversible. We too, I know. It turns out that I thought it might not be so bad.

Do you remember the time you took me from Halamshiral to Val Royeaux? That day, I woke up with an old man poking me, it was time to land. "Wake up, Kiddo! We got it! Look. Look! How should feel be for the first time here? I can’t remember what I felt when I arrived, but it should be an amazing feeling. Look, we've got it," he said .

I didn’t know what to say in response. Maybe it was a vestige of the two weeks that I spent on the border between Orlais and Ferelden; perhaps because, after a long time on the road, it’s difficult to make the difference between welcomes and fare thee well. Or it may be that the first visions always blind us in a little and become aware of them make us understand that ne'er look at things, in the same way, then simply  we ain’t see, and we ran out of things to say, not to have to say goodbye later . You see?

I woke up thinking about these things: the longing and all that doesn’t return. I know now rarely - my relapses - I wish I could hate you. I'm afraid that these scars go rotten; the irreversibility of time that slowly, can make me don’t recognise myself anymore. So, I don’t know why, I remembered that the Great Cathedral is much more beautiful when viewed from across the river - although most people insist on going in the square in front of it, searching for the best photo to post anywhere . Think about it made me realise that it wasn’t Val Royeaux that made me nostalgic.

Once, you asked me, "if our souls were portraits, we would be immortal and would still ourselves?” Do you remember? At that time, I believe I told you yes. Because we’d be committed several crimes against ourselves. We turned our own victims, and the life that goes through us, without mercy, was the weapon that we pointed to our own heads. Inoffensive to others. Never for ourselves. And I thought it bad enough that our images rot in pictures of old.

Or will they? I now think: Doesn’t it?

What I wanted to say is this: if this irreversible time devours some things, too, makes us see others - as the Great Cathedral, which is much more beautiful to be seen across the river. And the proof is your eyes, which are incredibly sweet when you hear Marcus Mumford singing some of your favourite songs. You know what I mean? The best and the worst are everywhere. In ourselves. And the evil ain’t these scars, as it ain’t Val Royeaux that I miss.

What these things teach us, I don’t know. Not yet. Either way, it ain’t longer possible to be the same, I won’t cease to like this 'thing' that we‘re changing into. And that sweetness (yet) exists in your and my eyes will always be proof of that. I suspect, also, that it’s what I miss - much more than Val Royeaux.

Anyway, perhaps this letter is only part of what are called to reconstruction. I don’t know. I just hope that all these marks we leave each other don't prevent us from seeing what was - and what had - good. Above all, don’t prevent us from remembering. That let us not forget - at least not completely.

That's what I wanted to tell you.

Well. Enjoy the spring there. I imagine that the street should be beautiful, full of flowers. And while they don’t flourish here, I follow trying to ward off the cold that took Ferelden.

A big kiss, with all the love that - now I know - still exists on me.

_Cullen._


End file.
